Investigations will continue on naturally occurring food toxicants of importance to both animals and man. The toxins under consideration from fungi that contaminate foods, from normal metabolites of food plants, and from stress metabolites of plants induced by mechanical and chemical injury or by fungus infection. The principal toxins to be studied are 3-substituted furans that include stress metabolites of the sweet potato (Ipommoea batatas), normal metabolites of the mint plant Perilla frutescens, and certain synthetic congeners. Emphasis will be placed on defining structural features of the compounds that determine specific target organs and the pathological responses. In continuation of collaborative studies with public health authorities in Goroka, Papua New Guinea the Principal Investigator will visit the Institute of Medical Research in that country combined with visits to Japan, Australia, and New Zealand. In the area of mycotoxins research work will resume on attempts to identify the specific causative agents of leucoencephalomalacia of equines and toxic pulmonary edema of swine.